bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō (LordGalvatron)
Sōzōshin |tblcolor = |textcolor = white }} Kidō (鬼道, "Spirit Way") is a form of combat that involves the employment of -based techniques called spells for a variety of effects. Kidō is one of the four fundamental elements of the Zankensoki, that is the total of primary combat skills of the Shinigami. Overview Arguably, Kidō is the most demanding and abstract aspect of the Zankensoki. The other fields are logical extrapolations upon skills accessible to ordinary s that are adapted to the vastly superior capabilities of spiritual beings. Conversely, Kidō is the art of manipulating one's spiritual energy to form often elaborate ethereal constructs with the power of one's mind. Furthermore, it is entirely possible for a Shinigami to develop a complete combat style whilst diminishing the role or skipping Kidō altogether. Due to its requirements Kidō is not intended to be a primary form of combat as it is a comparatively cumbersome skill to wield. Regardless, this inherent complexity may be turned into a great advantage in the hands of an adept practitioner. Spellcasting is a pathway to perform many feats that exist wholly beyond the reach of the other aspects of the Zankensoki. With a proper exertion of will one might mould their spiritual energy into a wide variety of forms in order to attack, defend, stun, bind, afflict, deceive or heal a target. For the sake of a methodical approach such techniques, called spells, are divided into proper categories based on their general purpose: hadō (破道, "Way of Destruction") for offence, bakudō (縛道, "Way of Binding") for defence and other supporting uses, as well as kaidō (回道, "Turn Way") for healing. Furthermore, many spells are assigned numbers that indicate their increasing complexity on a scale from #1 to #99. Each traditional spell is a distinct, named technique with a well-defined form and function. Unlike special abilities of concrete individuals, however, spells are neutral and may be reproduced by any practitioner. To ensure stability and replicate all of their properties without fault is not an easy task, though. To that end there exists the concept of incantation (詠唱, eishō), a type of mnemonic technique intended to facilitate the process. Beginners are taught to associate various semi-poetic chants with the metaphysical intricacies of spell formation. The utterance of an incantation helps them focus upon the process of generating a particular spell as they harness spiritual energies, both innate and external. There is another core aspect of spellcasting which necessitates the use of chants and verbal commands. Namely, the principle of (言霊, "word spirit") determines that words bear power and are crucial to grant said power to displays of magic. As a result, only a complete incantation guarantees that the spell achieves full potential. Expert practitioners might skip parts of the required utterance and succeed to generate functional spells. In fact, seasoned specialists may cast potent spells in utter silence. However, no matter their experience and aptitude, spells produced this way are always diminished to some extent due to how fundamental and insurmountable kotodama is. Beyond the classic and conventional approach to Kidō there exist numerous unorthodox methodologies. Casual practitioners and Kidō experts content themselves with spellcasting by the book. Gifted specialists, however, strive to constantly hone their skill, elaborate upon the basics and develop ingenious techniques. Incantation Classes *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): The most commonly employed class of incantation which, in fact, consists of abandoning it for the sake of significantly reduced casting time. The resultant spell is weakened, although this diminishment in performance might be more than compensated for with the faster generation time. Masterful wielders of Kidō are usually capable of using Eishōhaki to conduct impressive sustained assaults. Even though it is unwise to do so with a high-level technique, low- and mid-level spells might be produced silently. *'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation"): This more complex class involves the alternating utterance of two separate incantations to generate two complete spells in quick succession. Additionally, such an intermingled chant might confuse the opponent. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): An advanced form of incantation where the pracitioner generates a spell and only then utters the chant to empower the technique. Naturally, this is best used with spells that do not require to take full effect quickly. In such cases, Kōjutsu Eishō alleviates the issue of swift delivery of complete spells. Moreover, the adversary receives no warning as to what spell is to be deployed. *'Naiteki Eishō' (内的詠唱, "Mental Incantation"): Another advanced class of incantation. The practitioner recites the full utterance, or some part of it, in their mind. Such way of casting requires substantial concentration, although the casting time is reduced and the spell produced retains most if not all of its total power. In comparison to Kōjutsu Eishō, Naiteki Eishō requires slightly more time to generate the spell but the spell is already complete upon casting. **'Dōji Eishō' (同時詠唱, "Simultaneous Incantation"): Nijū Eishō and Naiteki Eishō are combined to take advantage of their most prominent aspects. This demanding technique involves simultaneous recitation of two chants, one aloud and the other in one's mind. Whilst rather taxing this method might be employed to cast drastically empowered spells without a warning as to this increased potency until the technique is launched. Furthermore, an even more complex approach consists of reciting two different incantations at the same time to generate a peculiar hybrid spell. List of Kidō Spells Bakudō |} Hadō |} Hidō Hidō (秘道, "Secret Way"): These spells are secret techniques invented and used by Hikari Maebure and his disciple, Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. They possess peculiar traits which may or may not fall within the standard Bakudō and Hadō division. They are not numbered by the magnitude of their power, but rather in the order they were developed. Even though difficult to evaluate precisely using the standard classification system, it is safe to say that all these spells are high-level techniques. Their effectiveness in battle implies power comparable to the 90s range of the traditional Kidō. Advanced Spellcasting Techniques Average practitioners of Kidō require little more than the ability to produce functional spells in the thick of battle. However, devoted Kidō specialists incessantly seek ways to further improve their spellcasting ability. Those who choose to focus upon this art spend many a meditation and training session in order to develop sophisticated spellcasting techniques which drastically enhance their performance. *'Nagare' (流れ, "Flow"): To generate a spell the caster first needs to accumulate an appropriate amount of spiritual energy, whether they draw from their innate reservoir and/or exploit ambient particles in the atmosphere. Kidō specialists devote a significant amount of time to perfect their ability to harness said energy and achieve optimal efficiency. Once they engage in battle they deliberately maintain a steady flow of spiritual energy. Their bodies act as conduits so that they may cast spell after spell with natural ease. *'Shidō' (指導, "Guidance"): Normally, once cast a spell takes a pre-determined effect, nothing more, nothing less. While this does not stop them from being adequate seasoned spellcasters are well-aware of many limitations that result from this simplicity. For instance, elusive enemies might be able to evade a powerful offensive technique so that they devote minimal effort to avoid crippling damage and render the caster's own exertion virtually null and void. In order to alleviate this, veteran Kidō specialists train to maintain constant control over the spells they generate. Consequently, they become capable of purposely guiding the techniques to pursue or outmanoeuvre their foes. With a proper degree of control Kidō ceases to be a set of "fire and forget" techniques to eventually turn into an extension of the caster's will. *'Sōjō Kōka' (相乗効果, "Synergy"): Each traditional spell is a well-defined technique with specific properties and a clear purpose. On the one hand, this greatly facilitates their usage in combat. Conversely, the spells are somewhat limited in what they can achieve and dangerously predictable to knowledgable enemies. In order to alleviate this, as well as obtain access to a vastly greater scope of possible tactics, Kidō specialists learn to combine spells with one another. Thus, a simple may electrocute the restrained opponent with lightning current of , or might be used to disperse the flames of in the form of a firestorm. Such spells are highly effective and unpredictable to anyone but another Kidō specialist. There are several ways to generate them, whether through an alternating or manifold incantation and, in the case of exceptional spellcasters, a mere exertion of will. *'Kaihen' (改変, "Alteration"): Once a specialist of Kidō gains considerable experience and learns the more profound intricacies of spellcasting, one may forgo the basic notion of a spell to rediscover the concept, in a way. Traditional spells are, in fact, mnemonic techniques intended to facilitate the usage of Kidō as performed by more casual practitioners. However, genuine masters are capable of grasping the fundamental aspects of spells and, consequently, are no longer subject to any but the most inherent limitations. This skill allows them to readily alter the spells they cast so that they employ them as flexible templates, their shape and properties malleable like the finest clay. Certain adept specialists are known to select particular spells only to master them and wield them with impressive ingenuity, as if they were their own. *'Inshō' (印象, "Imprint"): There exist special abilities and skills that allow certain individuals or groups, such as the modern , to redirect or absorb techniques which consist of spiritual energy. However, spells generated by experienced Kidō specialists are a special case. Rather than ordinary techniques they are metaphorical extensions of their master's will and serve as a medium for one's intent. As a result, any attempt to divert or assimilate them becomes a struggle for control that is unlikely to benefit the original caster's adversary. This is because the resolve of an exceptional mage reinforces the inherent qualities of the spells one casts so that another layer has to be overcome in order to dominate them, a layer that many might not even comprehend much less prove able to surmount. *'Kengen' (顕現, "Manifestation"): Arguably, the most sophisticated spellcasting technique. Chants might be described as crucial mnemonic techniques which help ordinary practitioners reproduce specific spells time and again. They ensure stability and functionality. In addition, there exist several types of chants designed to facilitate the oft-lengthy and sometimes strenuous process of casting. Nevertheless, reduced or not many inherent issues prevail and continue to negatively affect the caster's performance. Particularly gifted specialists, however, might be able to find a solution for this. Rather than content themselves with repeating reproduction of pre-determined spells they may endeavour to thoroughly analyse the inner workings of said techniques as well as the process of spellcasting itself. With intimate knowledge of the intricacies involved they can employ their considerable talent and experience to drastically improve the very way they cast Kidō. The process becomes their second nature, thus chants are rendered redundant. Instead, the caster is able to visualise and manifest a spell or entire sequence thereof into existence with but a thought. Even though kotodama requires some sort of appropriate utterance for such spell to achieve full capacity, the process is swift and practically effortless. More than that, the caster may manifest multiple spells simultaneously and/or readily alter them at a fundamental level. No motion is required to do so and the spell might originate anywhere within the field of influence of the mage with a simple exertion of will. Due to the amount and nature of qualities necessary to develop Kengen the technique is indication of a truly exceptional Kidō specialist. Advanced Kidō Kōdo Kidō (高度鬼道, "Advanced Spirit Way"): The standard division of Kidō between bakudō, hadō and kaidō is the result of ancient tradition. More than that, such classification system is also suitable for casual and expert practitioners of the art. This is because the spells included within the aforementioned three categories are relatively simple as well as tried and true. However, they are only a portion, if prominent, of spiritual spellcasting as a whole. In fact, there exist several sophisticated, obscure types of Kidō unheard of in the curriculum of the Shin'ō Academy or even among the ranks of the Gotei 13. These arcane arts are the fruit of labour of devoted and seasoned specialists who have developed numerous intrinsically advanced spells that frequently achieve feats that lay outside the scope of traditional, well-known Kidō, whether in magnitude or precise effect. As such, Kōdo Kidō is the domain of ambitious spellcasting masters that focus most of their efforts on the improvement of their magical prowess. Gainendō Gainendō (概念道, "Way of the Notion"): A unique classification of techniques invented by Hikari Maebure. There is no further division, neither chants nor numbers required. This is because the so-called Conceptual Spells readily manifest the practitioner's will. All it takes is to utter a single apt Word of Power (力語, chikarago) to swiftly generate a complex expression of the desire in the form of a spell. Technically, there exist three approximate tiers of power that depend upon the relevant utterance. A silent Conceptual Spell has the power of a complete mid-level Kidō. The Word of Power is sufficient to swiftly produce an unimpaired high-level technique. Ultimately, should the practitioner decide to announce the use of Gainendō before uttering the chikarago the resultant spell boasts power well beyond the reach of traditional Kidō. Whereas still composed of spiritual energy, each technique is extremely condensed, stable and finely controlled by the caster. Energy consumption is exceptionally efficient as well since the spells are willed into existence for a specific purpose rather than deliberately moulded. The exact form of a Conceptual Spell is highly variable depending on numerous factors, although understandably they often emulate traditional Kidō in terms of appearance. The essential constant is that every such technique boasts the power of a notion that is far superior to meagre properties of conventional techniques. Inherently versatile, Gainendō may readily produce a plethora of different of spells. The following are some of the most common types: Meiandō Meiandō (明暗道, "Way of Dark and Light"): A classification of sophisticated techniques developed by Katashi Hamasaki. Whereas each spell has its own name all share the same category and do not require any incantations to function at full power. Instead, the generation of two distinct focal points of opposite energies is essential. Furthermore, provided proper vocalisation every technique exceeds ordinary Kidō in terms of effectiveness. In short, the art consists of manipulating "dark", or negative energies, and "light", or positive energies. The dark aspect of this art involves the ethereal and as such allows to generate highly elaborate and convincing illusions. These illusions cannot inflict direct harm on their own, although affected individuals experience everything they perceive just as if it were real. Conversely, the light aspect focuses on the employment of the physical in that it is capable of exerting tangible forces upon its targets. This means that the caster can not only mend grievous physical injuries in a matter of moments but also assault the adversary with kinetic and concussive forces. In the end, it is possible to deploy both energies conjointly to produce the most complex manifestations of this art. First, the practitioner creates the sheer form with dark energy and then grants it corporeality with the use of light energy. Consequently, one may generate completely functioning constructs or entities. Tokikūkandō Tokikūkandō (時空間道, "Way of Space and Time"): Perhaps the most profound type of Kidō, a classification of complex ancient techniques of uncertain origin. Interestingly, some of the spells that belong to this category have been transferred in diminished form only to become high-level traditional techniques, with Bakudō #81, being one of the more prominent examples of the process. Regardless, the art concerns arguably the most cardinal aspects of the universe, that is space and time. Needless to say, an outstanding talent, remarkable insight, considerable experience and great power are all essential requirements to comprehend and practice Tokikūkandō. For it grants the ability to stop or alter the flow of time or distort the plane of existence, to prevent or reverse events and perform techniques of astronomical defensive or offensive properties, feats as astounding as they are perilous to attempt. Only the brilliant mind and unswerving focus of an advanced Kidō specialist ensure a sensible degree of control and likelihood to succeed. On the whole, the knowledge of the art is obscure and a top secret, limited to the ranks of Kidō Corps and the higest authorities of the Soul Society. Some of the spells that belong to the category of Tokikūkandō are strictly forbidden from use due to their capacity to tamper with the state of existence itself. Consequently, the deployment thereof is normally confined to high-level emergency situations, if permissible at all. Notable Practitioners References Category:Ability Category:Kidō